


Reassurance (It's Needed)

by KaixChan



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e09 Sniper Zero, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/pseuds/KaixChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sniper Zero</i> tag. <i>Whatever Don was going to say was cut off by Charlie crushing their lips together.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance (It's Needed)

**Author's Note:**

> More Eppescest! I love these two so much, sigh. It's up to the reader whether or not they're related though. I like leaving things up to people who read my stuff. *nods* Also, Sniper Zero is one of my favorite episodes from Season 1 due to the events that happen in it. No spoilers. ;3 
> 
> Sex isn't my strong point, so um, tell me gently if I messed up, yes? o3o;;
> 
> Onto the story.

“God, I could have lost you-…”

“It’s okay, Donnie.” A reassuring voice in his ear, muffled by the occasional grunt or moan. “Never going to leave you.”

It’s ruthless fucking with no rhythm. It’s their way of reassuring themselves that Charlie’s still alive, that the bullet with his name on it had hit the car window instead of its intended target.

“Maybe you should,” a guttural moan, “stop working for me.”

“Are we, nngh, really talking about this while I’m fucking your lap?”

Whatever Don was going to say was cut off by Charlie crushing their lips together. Their tongues slid together as the younger man bounced on his lover’s lap, gasps and curses and moans working their way out of his lips once they break apart. 

“Do you have any idea how amazing you look right now?” Don manages to say, his head flying backwards at the pleasure that pools in his spine and zings along his nerves. A low moan leaves his lips when Charlie’s mouth finds the sensitive skin of his throat and bites, marking the older man as his. 

“I could take a guess,” Charlie replies once he’s finished his work. He resumes his earlier activity, mouth hanging open in a silent moan when Don hits that little bundle of nerves deep inside him. “Oh god, I’m not-…”

“Let go for me,” Don grunts, thrusting up just as Charlie pushes down.

A inarticulate shout rips out of the younger man’s throat as he comes, streams of white coating his chest and Don’s hand. He hadn’t even registered when Don had started pumping him in time with their erratic movements, but he was too high on endorphins to care. 

He collapses on Don’s chest, breath coming out in heavy pants. He smiles as his lover pats his skin to ease him from the high, but once he’s recovered enough, he can still feel the hardness buried inside him. Charlie sits up, raising himself enough that Don’s cock almost leaves his tight heat, yet he slams back down, grinning a bit at the moan the action earns.

“Do it,” Charlie commands, hands running along the smooth muscles of Don’s chest. “I can take it.”

“You might regret those words.” Despite that, Don thrusts up and Charlie pushes down, causing pleasure for the both of them, and soon, the older man empties himself in his lover’s body. A goofy grin spreads on his face as he floats on the post-orgasmic high and he can’t help but laugh at the confused look on Charlie’s face. 

“That was the best reassuring sex I’ve had in my life,” Don offers as way of explanation and his grin settles to a smile when Charlie laughs. “Don’t ever scare me like that again though, okay?”

“I promise,” Charlie reassures, pressing his lips against Don’s, the action speaking more than words ever could.


End file.
